Tal Silverstep
Tal Silverstep was a con man who fled to Carufell after his crimes in Spring Dale caught up with him. In Carufell he was involved in the end of the War of Lights and the fall of the Burning Palm. He went to diplomatically conquer their last outpost and with the backing of the Nurmendemar was made governor of the town. History Tal was born in Roadon to a family of smiths. However he hated the mandatory military service and at the age of fifteen he fled to Toalla. Tal ended up working as a con man on the streets of Spring Dale where he met Ellenora Pimm and her siblings. He dated one of her brothers briefly. Tal eventually had to flee the city after his debts became too high. He travelled to Mordehall with Ellenora and got on a ship to Carufell. Shortly before the ship docked in Agnoor it was assaulted by the Silver Circle causing Tal to be thrown into the waters. He quickly cast a shadow spell to conceal himself and floated up seeing before him another ship belonging to another group. There he was pulled onto the ship where he met the Burning Palm. Over the next few hours he got to know Caid and the other members. He slowly felt a growing sense of unease and advocated for getting off the ship. He was let ashore with Ellenora, Tlaloc, Buck, and Kayn. They made their way to Srensgard where Tal took Tlaloc to the church to try and con the Silver Circle. The priest Father Markus, gave a sermon and Tal was told to return tomorrow. He returned the next day and was given a mission to clear out a former Burning Palm citadel and find a scroll but under no circumstances was he allowed to read it. He went Northwest to the citadel with Ellenora, Tal, and Kayn and met a group of Circle guards there. With the help of Tlaloc the group got in. There Tal fought several monsters succeeding with the help of his allies. He searched through the ruins and trigger a magic trap left behind. He found several more disarming them and continue to search. They took a rest for the night and continued the next day. After another struggle they found the scroll and read it. It was a method for creating magic soldiers. The group decided to alter it and hand it back. Tlaloc and Tal worked together to alter it in a way to make it seem like they hadn’t. They then returned to Sresngard and gave the scroll back to Markus. They were then admitted to the Silver Circle. The next day they were tasked with finding a missing child. They went to the child's homestead and Tal found a strip of dark cloth, darker than the robes of the Silver Circle and matching a pair of robes they found on the Burning Palm’s ship. They travelled North following a set of footprints and eventually stopped for the night at a river. There Tal witnessed a battle between the Silver Circle and the Burning Palm. The next morning he decided to check out the battlefield and see if he could get a mindstone. He found a dead Silver Circle member and while Kayn kept watch began to try and extract the stone. While doing this a Palm guard caught them but was quickly murdered by Kayn. Tal quickly severed both heads and ran off to get the stones safely. They then cross the river and found both another citadel and Ingrid. The group eventually walked to Hundred’s Keep where Tal met Warren Kassett. He was involved in the extraction of Thèandìl from prison by disguising as a Burning Palm guard. He then went North to Agnoor with the group. Along the way he had a long conversation with Thèandìl about their shared disappointment in their fathers. He also met Morgar and talked him into coming to Agnoor later to join his people. Tal was involved in a riot by the Nurmendemar to reclaim their town. A few days later he marched with the group to the Palm citadel. Once again disguised he scouted out the inside with Ellenora and later helped assault it. He was involved in a fight with Caid and cursed the other man which lead to his death. He then moved forward further with his allies and confronted Warren Kassett. There he helped kill the Palm’s General. After the battle he helped Thèandìl and Morgar create a counter spell to help the children Kassett had enchanted poorly. He then went North to Ley-Hilla and talked down the remaining members of the Burning Palm. With the backing of the Nurmendemar and their armies as well as his natural charisma he was elected governor. Appearance Tal wore a black and white striped shirt and pants. Simple by Toallan standards but extravagant by any other. Relations Tal became quick friends with Thèandìl after he helped rescue her from prison. He was a rival of Caid and Warren Kassett. Tlaloc, Ellenora, and Kayn were his close allies and he felt a responsibility to protect Ingrid. Powers Tal was an adept sorcerer and skilled con man. He preferred the use of nightstones but had no special training with them. He was a skilled lockpicker and was very good at sleight of hand. He also carried a dagger but did not excell with the weapon. List of Appearances: # Cults of the North Session 1: To Start Again # Cults of the North Session 2: A House of Convicts # Cults of the North Session 3: A Dangerous Discovery # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Magic Category:Empire of Roadon